


I put this on just for you

by KAD4994



Series: Drarropoly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fun, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Silly, draco malfoy is hot, seductive draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Title: I put this on, just for youAuthor/Artist: KAD4994Rating: TBoard Position(or card image): ASKADAMN/ rolled 8Prompt: I put this on just for youWord Count: 650Summary: Harry neglects his treacle tart and Ron almost dies from choking.





	I put this on just for you

The treacle tart on Harry’s spoon slid off, landing with a resounding thud into his neglected bowl. The brunette did not notice, his attention captured by the entrance of his former rival turned friendly antagonist. 

The blonde sauntered into the Great Hall, a smirk settled on his seductive lips, as he revelled in the commotion his appearance had caused. Harry was entranced. Tight leather trousers sculpted to a well rounded backside, a form fitting shirt melded onto a toned torso, the look completed with shin high dragon hide boots. Brain malfunctioning, Harry couldn’t help but fantasise at what the fabric would feel like running through his finger tips, how it would feel to peel the taut items off and see them on the floor, gaze at the sumptuous body without the obstruction….

…. A distant choking noise dragged Harry back from his fervour. Alarmed, Harry saw his best friend spluttering around his own Bakewell tart, his face taking on the colour of his hair. Before he could think, Hermione has conjured a new goblet of water, helping her boyfriend take small sips and reassuringly rubbing his back. 

Gulping, Ron managed to wheeze; “Mate, I did not need to know that.” He became embroiled in another coughing fit.

“What?” Harry could feel his face heating up.

“You said those things aloud Harry.” Hermione explained, a lot more calmly than Harry felt, his heart beating ridiculously fast.

Flushing, Harry pushed back his chair, hastily making an escape. He faintly heard Ron whimpering about indecent clothing as he left his long forgotten dessert in his newly vacated space. He did not notice the cool grey eyes that followed his every move, nor did he see the blonde make his excuses to his fellow Slytherins, trailing after him with feigned nonchalance.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Back and forth, Harry paced. The seldom used fifth floor corridor’s carpets were well worn from his introspection. Stupid Malfoy wearing obscene clothing. No decent person would wear. Clearly enchanted. No one could look that good. Why would he do that? There must be a purpose? A plot or scheme? 

Harry’s musings were cut short by the object of his fixation. Malfoy sashayed over to his former nemesis, looking coolly confident and unaffected by the embolism the other boy was having. Mouth running dry, Harry could only back up further against the wall, ignoring the indignant protests of the portraits behind him. 

“Potter, you ran out of dinner pretty quickly. Anything the matter?” Piercing silver met emerald as the space between them diminished. 

“Errr…. No?” Harry hazarded a guess. Resolutely focussed on the spot behind the blonde, absolutely not skimming his eyes over the impressive figure cut before him.

Malfoy smiled smugly, “Really?” He leaned in closer, “ You seemed a little flustered by something. Or someone.”   
Channeling his fear in the only way he knew how, Harry bit out a defiant retort, goaded into accepting the challenge; “Not flustered at all Malfoy, just wondering how anyone could wear something so.. so.. indecent.”

A perfect arch of a pale eyebrow displayed amusement, “Indecent? I never knew you were such a prude Potter. Such a shame as I put this on just for you.” 

“Errr… huh?”

“Still, if my clothing offends you so much, I could always take it off..” Malfoy practically purred and Harry snapped, lunging forward with frantic energy. He grasped the snarky blonde’s hair and pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together with urgent need. Panting, Harry welded his body to his former rival’s, running his hands down the soft leather and over the ample muscle contained within. Only when he felt like he would burst from unfulfilled need did he pull slightly away, keeping an hairbreadth of distance between them.

“Finally, took you long enough.” Malfoy’s smug smile was soon covered by Harry’s lips.


End file.
